Response
by Loise
Summary: Hikaru gets a late night phone call.


Response

* * *

It's some time past three a.m when Hikaru's phone rings. He considers not answering it, but even in his sleepy state realises anyone crazy enough to ring him this late must have an important reason.

He grunts into the phone, a muffled hello and rolls over. Hikaru has the person - the nurse - on the other end of the phone repeat it.

Akira has collapsed. Hikaru ends the conversation and drops the phone between his sheets and comforter. 

* * *

Every Tuesday night, when they don't have matches, they have dinner with Hikaru's family. Hikaru's mother ruefully serves ramen for Hikaru. She and Akira share something different.

By the time Hikaru broaches the level of his relationship with Akira, his mother laughs. She tells him, her eyes lighting up with amusement, that she has been doing his laundry and that her hearing is fine.

Hikaru stands where she leaves him for twenty minutes before his embarrassment dies down to reasonable levels. When he informs Akira, stuttering, Akira rolls his eyes and mutters that his mother gave him a packet of condoms two years ago.

For the next three months Hikaru cannot look in Akira's mother's face.

It is soon after this that they decide that their own place is necessary, nay, vital. 

* * *

They often spend time apart, it's something that goes with their profession. Hikaru has a game in Osaka while Akira has a game in Kyoto.

When they aren't traveling they share an apartment together. It has one bedroom, one futon and gradually people start to realise the extent of the rivalry.

It doesn't feature in Go Weekly - Hikaru is glad that the magazine hasn't gone that low to attract younger readers - but when they appear together at the Go Institute, there are some who smile, some who frown.

Akira starts to notice at once. Hikaru made sure to be extra loud, swinging his arms around, edging closer to Akira, distracting Akira.

When Akira laughs, the edges of his eyes crinkle and Hikaru watches the beginnings of laughter lines start to form. Hikaru is rather possessive about them.

* * *

Hikaru sometimes drinks with his friends. Sake bottles scattered around them as Waya and Hikaru argue over Go moves or the latest plot point of Naruto. Isumi smiles and sometimes joins in, but most of the time is just content to watch.

But Hikaru has come to realise that Isumi knows some of the dirtiest jokes in the world and is willing to tell them when he is drunk.

Nase impresses Hikaru. She smiles so sweetly and then drinks twice as much as Hikaru and in the morning wake up fresh as a daisy. Hikaru wakes up wishing for a quick death.

When Akari visits, Nase swings an arm around Akari and demands all the goss of Hikaru as a boy. He hasn't blushed that much since his mother showed Akira some of his baby pictures. His naked baby pictures.

Fuku stares at the stars, between the blinds and foretells the future. He doesn't remember anything in the morning and Hikaru feels uneasy when something he said came true.

Akira in the past, sits rigidly and purses his lips together. Waya complains about it but Hikaru knows it is because Akira is socially retarded.

When Isumi gets to the part where Fuku is redder than a tomato and Nase's eyebrows are nearly in her hairline, Akira snickers. 

* * *

They sleep with their arms in each other's faces and their legs twisting like snakes. When Akira breathes, little puffy breaths, the edges of his fringe fly up before settling.

Sometimes Hikaru watches Akira sleep. When his mouth is open, he makes a whistling noise that Akira always denies in the morning.

Akira wakes up pink and drowsy most mornings. Hikaru stares through half closed eyes as Akira goes through his routine. Hikaru knows that Akira loves to sleep in. Hikaru takes it as his duty to keep Akira in bed when they both don't have matches or practice games. Kissing Akira's collarbone and waiting for Akira to whimper and roll his neck back in response. Hikaru takes his time.

Afterwards, Akira is sleepy and happy, smiling in this particular way that sends warm sparks down to Hikaru's stomach. Hikaru wraps his arms around Akira's waist as the whistling starts up again. 

* * *

Hikaru doesn't tell Akira that there are Sakura petals in his hair. Akira seems totally unaware of them, striding through the Go Institute with a far off expression on his face.

It isn't until they are taking off their shoes that Akira notices. A petal falls out of his, gently spirally to the ground. Akira frowns, a hand reaching up towards his hair. Hikaru stops him.

He concentrates, biting his lip as he delicately picks out the remaining petals. They are quickly turning brown. Akira stares at him, a smile quirking at Akira's lips.

There is no one around, Hikaru kisses the corner of Akira's lip. Akira smells like Sakura, but also of shampoo and sweat and something just Akira.

Akira beats him by four moku. Hikaru claims that Akira's pink prettiness was distracting. 

* * *

Ogata is a creepy bastard, Hikaru knows for sure. It annoys Hikaru that Akira still talks to him and is still respectful to the man.

In early spring, Hikaru challenges Ogata to a match. He loses dreadfully.

To Hikaru's surprise, Akira has no sympathy for him. Akira coolly shakes his head and stares disapprovingly at Hikaru.

For three weeks they ignore each other. Hikaru crashes at Waya's apartment, quickly turning the semi neatness into squalidness. Waya begins to have some respect for Akira as he angrily surveys the mess of his apartment. Hikaru staring glumly at the tv screen as he watches late night reruns of Full Metal Alchemist.

"It's your Go I'm interested in, not Ogata's," Akira murmurs, one day in May.

Hikaru nearly bursts into tears but instead drags Akira to an empty room and they play furious make up Go for three hours. 

* * *

The train doesn't get there quickly enough for Hikaru. He's forgotten his MP3 player but he doubts that would have made a difference.

He storms into the hospital, disregarding the nurse's station. He gets lost and wanders around for twenty minutes.

A stern nurse finally directs him to Akira's room. It's quiet, except for the wheeze of the other patient's breathing.

Akira is paler than usual and looks fragile in the hospital bed. Hikaru knows that Akira is stronger than iron, with a steely determination. It doesn't look right to see him like this.

Hikaru clutches at Akira's hand for the rest of the night. He can't help thinking of Sai. Without Akira, Hikaru wonders if there would be any reason for Go.

When he wakes up, Akira's hand is on his head.

At a 100 yen store, Hikaru buys a magnetic Go board. They play while Akira recovers. Every night, before Akira drifts off into sleep, Hikaru kisses Akira desperately. Hikaru never really loses this habit.


End file.
